Astral Divinity
God Eater is an upcoming level by Knobbelboy. This level is still under construction and is one of the most object heavy levels because it contains a lot of object consuming art, and will according to Knobbelboy himself, will have +400,000 objects but currently has around 210,727 objects as of the Titans Preview of God Eater. This level will be verified by Knobbelboy himself, and is believed to be an extreme demon. Sadly, the level was leaked. Gameplay (so far) The level starts you off on a platform as a ship with a slow melody playing in the background. The decoration here is mostly made up of rainbows and crystals all over the screen. A LDM (Low detail Mode) can be seen at the very beginning, and the flying itself is moderately tight and requires good maneuverability in order to pass. A bit in, things get a bit mixed up with a yellow jump orb and a pair of gravity portals to mess up the player. About halfway through this part, the tune gets a bit more sinister and is now played in wave form. This wave is not that hard in terms of the overall difficulty of the level. It switches between normal, mini and dual a few times before entering the upcoming segment. This part begins with the player, as a cube, jumping over a lava pit with both orb and regular timings, all while being chased by a giant monster, supposedly the "God Eater." This is then followed up by another similar section, but it is now played as a ball and the lava is replaced with water instead. This ball requires some well timed clicks to get through, and the monster chasing you does not make it any easier either. Transitioning via two green orbs, the player now plays as a robot in yet another similar part with acid as the floor this time. This yet again holds some tricky timings and gravity switching. As this then ends, the player is taken into an auto section with a demonic face in the background and the words "God Eater" and "Good Luck" showing up just before the face for "Extreme Demon" shows up, signalling the drop. Here, the song gets a more upbeat tempo as the player enters a long four-part section; all with moons in the background. It starts as an extreme triple speed ship sequence with a bunch of gravity portals and narrow spaces, as well as a mini portal at the end. Next comes a hard and fast wave with very tight spaces and gravity portals scattered throughout this quarter. A very short auto follows as a dual cube comes up starting with a few orb jumps right into a straight fly quickly followed by a single tap ball and a gravity switching wave, all with insane timings. Next up is a long, straight fly segment with some teleportation portals in the mix, followed by a dual mini cube section with a few hard jumps leading into the next section of the level. This part has many flashing lights which makes it hard for the player to see, and spikes on both the floor and in the ceiling, beating to the song. This is all played as a ball and features some very difficult and long timings. Coming up is another short auto with an eye opening in the background following the player into the next segment. This is a quite unique part containing some very large spinning objects acting as hazards for the player now playing as a ship. This flying is extremely difficult and requires pinpoint accuracy. Following is a transition with a ghost-like face in the background right before a quite long wave section with a very detailed spinning piece of art in the background resembling three dragons in a circle formation. The wave itself is fairly tough and quickly switches size and back at the end of this part. Then the player enters a cube sequence with a tattoo like object on the background. Then the tattoo’s mouth opens up, which is turned into 7-rainbow orbs. After the difficult cube, the very detailed Devourer of Gods wiggles through the background. The robot timing is very difficult. After that, the player is transformed in to a UFO with a yellow portal above and a bunch of orbs. Next is a wave part in slow speed. The background looks like a CD with pink color. Trivia * The name of the level and some art pieces of the level are all based from a game called Terraria * Knobbelboy stated that this level will be verified after he verifies Bloodlust. * The four individual parts at the drop are all based on the celestial towers from Terraria and are presented in the following order: Nebula (purple), Solar (orange), Stardust (cyan) and Vortex (green). * The eye midway through the level shows a striking resembelence to the "Eye of Sauron" from the Lord of the Rings movies. * Another art piece showing some resemblance to something else is the ghostly face right before the wave part at ~60%. Its appearance is very similar to the final boss of ''Sonic Generations: ''"Time Eater." * It is now the most decorated extreme demon of Update 2.1. * The song for this level was removed from Newgrounds, which means this level might not get rated unless something is done about the issue. ** However, the real lia;quo uploaded an HQ version to Newgrounds, and emailed RobTop in order to get the song authorized for use. * Sea has made a rant video about God Eater. It isn't about the level, but about how people are simply copy and pasting Knobbelboy's God Eater videos together simply for views and revenuehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_qaxD5U6whA . *Despite the absence of the "God Eater" in the level, there is a perfectly made copy of God Eater on the server, but it only features the beginning through the Solar part and ends there. People question whether the player has perfectly re-created it themselves or hacked it. *There were rumors going around that Knobbelboy had cancelled God Eater due to the music, Crystal Corruption Nightcore Remix by Lia;quo, being banned off Geometry Dash. This was to be taken with a grain of salt, however, as Knobbelboy had NOT stated the cancellation of this level. **This was later completely disproved on October 2nd, when Knobbelboy streamed himself drawing the official design for "The God Eater" from a hand-drawn drawing converted into photo-shop. He managed to finish it on that same day and the finished design is available on his Twitter account. *The compilations of clips of the level that YouTuber's make are copyright striked from other YouTuber's who did the same thing, even though the clips are Knobbelboy's footage. *At around 70%-74% the Devourer of Gods (Boss from the Terraria mod "Calamity Mod") can be seen. **Knobbelboy has also made a speedbuild of Devourer of Gods here. *At around 82%-85% the Titans Bionis and Mechonis (from Xenoblade Chronicles) can be seen. **This is possibly Knobbelboy's most object heavy art consisting around 5000 objects. **The speedbuild can also be seen here. *Unfortunately, the full level was leaked by an unknown player, it is called "God Eater 2018 leak" and has the description "I just want to trigger SEA, dont sue me". This created a large amount of backlash and caused a lot of hate to the creator. One of the commenters included a Top 100 Player named sasory1 *Knobbelboy, after watching a video on Woodkid, said he would add more decoration to be up to Woodkid's level. Walkthrough References Category:2.1 Levels Category:Long Levels Category:Upcoming Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:Demon levels Category:Levels with a removed song Category:Levels exceeding the object limit Category:Unfinished levels Category:Upcoming levels Category:“Art” Levels Category:2017 levels